


Against Earth Customs

by Pixie_Child



Series: Alien Customs [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their stupid choice, and both scientists accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Earth Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13  
> Timeline: takes place a few days after 'Alien Customs'. But was written two years after the first. Alien Customs can be found here; http://dp.jaded-paradise.net/fic/stargate/aliencustoms.htm  
> Beta: Sorry.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

Daniel just stared at the two men in front of him. "You're really going to do this?"

John Sheppard began nodding his head exuberance, as though his energy would overcome the doubt from the two scientists. Jack tilted his head and looked at the man who was officially his 'best friend'. "You don't think I should?"

"No! I mean, yes, we've talked about this for years, but I didn't think you were going to do it now."

"So, you don't think he should do it now?" Daniel looked at McKay.

"You think they should? You're the one who's always going on about how archaic the military is!"

Rodney sniffed. "I didn't say I thought they should. But it's their decision. If they want to throw their careers away, that's their stupid choice."

"Thanks for your support, Rodney." John drawled, rolling his eyes at Jack. "I'm touched."

Not acknowledging Sheppard, Rodney kept right on going. "But even if they are going to make such a _moronic_ decision, I don't see why you're so concerned. The General isn't likely to loose _his_ job. He's too important to all the allies you've made treaties with. Major Sheppard, on the other hand, is going to get the ax the moments 'I'm a flying fagot' leave his mouth!"

"Rodney!" This time, John's voice wasn't his usual calm tone. McKay glared at him, but shut his mouth. "Thank you."

"I was just saying." He muttered, not making eye contact.

"Well, don't. I don't want to hear it. We're _not_ going to get fired. Elizabeth will back me up, she's already been preparing a speech. Okay? We're going to be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Sure." He waved his hands dismissively and stormed out of the room. Both Daniel and Jack looked at Sheppard, who just watched the doctor leave but made no move to follow.

"Uh..." Daniel blinked. "Shouldn't you go after him?"

"Nah. He believes in what I'm doing. This is just his way of showing concern."

"Huh." Jack smiled cautiously at Daniel. "Are you going to throw a snit-fit too?"

Daniel smiled back. "I don't think so."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Find Teyla and let her know what's going on."

Neither original member of SG-1 looked away from the other as the pilot left.

"You're okay with it, right?"

"It's your stupid choice."

Jack's face fell. "So that's a no, then." But Daniel kept smiling. *Beaming, actually.*

"It's a yes. I'm proud of you, Jack, and I'm proud that you're proud of me."

Unable to help himself, he pulled Daniel unto a hug. "I am," Jack ruffled Daniel's hair and smirked into his hair. "Space monkey."

They stood there for a while, until a knock came at the door.

"Sir? Are you in there? Colonel Sheppard told me you were done, but..."

The General looked at Daniel. "Who's turn is it to hassle her about having a date?" Jackson paused for a moment, thinking.

"Teal'c's, I think."

"Ah, well, I won't tell if you don't." Breaking away, he threw open the door. "Colonel, come on in."

Looking warily at the grin her old CO gave her, she entered her lab cautiously. "Sir?" He clapped her on the back and directed her forward.

"So, Sam, you wouldn't believe the _outlandish_ story I heard from McKay this morning..."


End file.
